


Gotham Knights

by Kylodious, waywardmuse



Series: SHL [1]
Category: Batman Beyond, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Gen, more characters to appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylodious/pseuds/Kylodious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmuse/pseuds/waywardmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories about the Gotham Knight rookies, on and off the ice.<br/>(And the occasional invasion of ice dancers Terry and Max.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-Game Skate

Technically, Dick shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t be in skates with toepicks. He should be a good little rookie, anxiously waiting for his first SHL game, preseason or not. He should be bouncing off the walls like Wally or just staring at them broodingly like Conner.

Of course, then Bruce shouldn’t have given Max permission to use the practice rink, which she took as permission to kidnap Dick.

There is something calming about drifting along, doing salchows and loop jumps without any real thought to choreography, just moving  to Max’s idea of classical music, rock ballads.

Terry follows him, copying his moves with ease. “I still can’t believe you chose hockey. Way to be a dreg.”

“Try to be a little less _dis_ and a bit more gruntled.” Dick twists to face Terry and skates backwards around the net. “You have less competition and you like hockey. Admit it, you are coming to the game tonight.”

“Alfred’s making me go.” Terry says, waving his hand. “Need to do the whole Wards of Wayne parade for the media. Which is dumb because I _work_ for Wayne.”

Max passes them, choking on her laughter. She yells over her shoulder, “Like you aren’t going to cheer for our little birdie.”

Dick glares at her but Max just gives him that look, the one that says _I am this close to making a Little Dick_ joke. _Little birdie_ is definitely the lesser of those two evils.

“I’m cheering whoever checks him into the glass.” Terry says, still following him. “Maybe one of them will knock sense back into you and you can train with us for the Olympics.”

“Oh, I will be at the Olympics.” Dick stops at the home bench and grabs his gatorade bottle.

Terry slows to a stop in front of him and stares down at Dick pointedly before ruffling his hair. “Stick with World _Juniors_ , kid. You’re tiny, a little twip.”

“Stop being a brat, Terry.” Max skates over again, stopping in inches from Dick. “He’s just jealous because Matt likes hockey more.”

“Aww, does Mini McGinnis want tickets? A Gotham Knights jersey?”

“No.” Terry says, looking about as happy as Bruce did when Dick was twelve and went up to Clark Kent, badgering Clark for his autograph and telling him that he was Dick’s favorite player.

“Don’t worry about it, Mama McGinnis gave Terry _that look_ until Terry went to Mr. Wayne for tickets. We’ll all be at the season opener.” Max leans in conspiratorially. “Even Dana if they aren’t fighting _again_ by then.”

Dick smirks, he’ll have to look up the seats and talk to the Kiss Cam guys. Few things are more beautiful than embarrassment on a Jumbotron. (Dick still has a copy of the time Bruce had been surprised by the Kiss Cam while sitting next to Selena Kyle. Bruce’s surprised face is priceless.)

Max grabs Dick’s wrist. “Come on, little bird. Let’s leave the sourpuss and skate before we lose you to the smelly hockey players for good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you hockey babble to a fellow DCU fan, the Calder Memorial Trophy is mentioned, and Kaldur is brought up in response.  
> Then the discussion snowballs into writing ideas. Be scared.  
> (My co-conspirator will be named once he gets his AO3 account...in November.)  
> Quick Note  
> -Terry and Max are ice dancers.  
> -Dick Grayson grew up figure skating and playing hockey (à la Jeff Skinner).


	2. Game Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally told them this was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is by my co-conspirator.

“Sheik! Sheik! Sheik!” The virtual crowd was cheering for the winning character.

  
Wally knew this was going to happen, had warned everyone that this would happen.

Seriously, how had anyone believed that _Team Building Nights_ would be a good idea?

Dinah suggested this, mainly to the newbies to the Gotham Knights (though it might have been her idea of a joke). Kaldur jumped on the idea, and when Dick suggested video games at his place, Wally knew it wasn’t going to be a fun night. He was Dick’s best pal, he had played video games with him for years, and not _once_ had he ever won against Dick. Ever. He tried to deter his teammates, but Kaldur wanted to stick with this obviously bad idea, Megan thought it seemed like fun, and Artemis was up for anything Wally didn’t want to do.  Conner didn’t care (like usual)  but even if Wally convinced him vote no with against the idea, he would still lose.

The night started out peacefully enough, with the team started out in the in the football field that the Waynes called a backyard playing with Ace and Wolf. But once they actually started playing the video games, everything went downhill.

Dick won the first round, the second round, almost seemed close to losing in the third round but won again, and _just kept winning._

Suddenly everyone saw why Wally was against the game night idea.

“Oh come on! how are you this good?! I’m gonna kick your ass next round!” Megan screamed. That got some looks, especially since it was coming from sweet, gentle Megan, who was surprisingly angry when she lost. She never seemed to get that angry on the ice, even when she got bullshit penalties, always quick to pick herself up (with a “Hello, Megan!”) and return to the ice with a focused grace.

“I thought this would be a good team building exercise, I may have been wrong.” Kaldur said.

If Kaldur didn’t just win the understatement of the year award Wally would be shocked.  Dick was, of course, laughing the whole time.

“And this game’s winner is....Sheik!” The announcer repeated that statement for what seemed like the millionth time to everyone.

“Alright, this time we’re taking you out, _Dick_.” Artemis emphasized his name, letting her anger vent a little bit. (Wally would be the first to admit that none of them are mature enough to lay off _those_ jokes; the team just got bored of overusing them during training camp and saved them for special occasions.)

Conner was pretty silent on the whole thing. (But seriously, when was he ever talkative?)

“Maybe we should switch to team battles.” Kaldur said, ever the peacekeeper.

“I’m on Dick’s team!” Everyone but Conner and Kaldur called out.

Dick steepled his fingers, appearing to be in deep thought. “How about Megan is on my team?”

“Dude! Her over me?” Wally asks, offended by the obvious betrayal of their Bro Code. “I thought we were best friends!”

Dick offered him a shrug. “We are, but the death glares I’m getting from Miss M are starting to scare me.”

Nobody in the room could argue with that, she was starting to scare the whole lot of them, even Conner.

The rest of the night was spent with people rotating on and off Dick’s team (a compromise offered by the Almighty Diplomat Kaldur), so somebody other than Dick could win. Once they tried a three-on-one battle and that was the most humiliating battle of the night. At the end of the night, it was decided that game night was never to be attempted again.

“So how about next time we play Apples to Apples?” Dick said with a half-smile, eyes hidden by his ever present sunglasses.

The team all looked at each other, they weren’t sure if Dick’s idea was a good one or not. Probably not, but they were still considering it for some reason.

 


End file.
